Rise of a Hero
by Kychansoul09
Summary: Naruto has a crush on a strong pale eyed girl and with him bring a new bloodli ne to the village and brings one back for the past how will he fair in his adventure for love smart/strong!Naruto! !futa hinata! !femkyubbi! small harem
1. Prologue

Chapter 1 prologue to the rise of a hero

The village was lively, it was a grand festival to celebrity the life of a great hero. It has been 7 years since the attack. Most villagers remembered it like it was just last night.

The ground shook with a mighty force,buildings fell and debris littered the street. The sky was a black as night. The wind howled and brought the noise of battle to the village. They only wandered out of there homes when everything became death quiet. Before they could find out much the were rushed back inside there homes.

The next week was mostly rebuilding the village. The villigers were kept in the dark about what had happend in the battle. Almost a month after the battle the village was rebuilt. The villigers were before Hokage tower there was small whispers through out the crowd. It was then when the third Hokage stepped out on to the balcony and told the tale of battle. They were also told of a small orphan boy that now contained the nine tail fox.

He was meant to be looked at as a hero. For with out this young boy the Kyubbi would have destroyed them all. The villigers how ever did not see a hero but a demon reborn as one of them. They would attack him. They would steal his money or even food he was carrying. Restaurants denied him food or entry into there place of business cursing at him saying he was cursed. Some would allow him food but over charged him or poison his food trying to kill him.

The young boy never had a friend. He was alone most of the time. It was not until 5 the boy found the friend that lived inside him.

She had said she was summons from long ago she is the last of her clan.

She said she lost her name and some memories when she was forced to attack the village. She told the young boy what she did remember over time. She told stories of his parent's and who they were when he had turned 7 years old. He was amazed by who his parents were and vowed to become the strongest and smartest ninja EVER. And he would never go back on his word for that was his nindo his ninja way.

It was later when he joined the academy that he started to get these weird looks from everybody like he was not worthy of being there. Except for some that never really looked down at him but not really trying to be nice to him.

There was one person or girl rather that had been hypnotized by him. Those deep ocean blue eyes and power to be himself. These lavender eyes would only look when they thought he was unaware. Even as he as walked home theses eyes followed the young boy were ever he went.


	2. Chapter 1

__( authors note)

Naruto speak: believe it!

Kyubbi speak: **_kit_**

 _mindescape:_ _hahaha_

Chapter 1: The path to becoming great part 1

"Are you sure this is going to work ky-chan... I mean it would be great to have you in battle... but what if you get hurt... will you die if the body does...o ok that makes sense.

A enormous amount of purple chakra was released " FORBIDDEN ART: SOUL EXCHANGE NO JUSTUS!"

* * *

3 months later October 10

Festival of hero's

Mid-day

The village was preparing to celebrating the hero's of konoha that died on this tragic day over 8 years ago. Most villagers were to busy to notice the boy most called demon missing. Unknow to them the boy called naruto was off

Training his body and mind to exhaustion.

" Ummm I am not to sure ky-Chan remember what happend last time?" Naruto spoke to red fox that lay in his lap.

" If the villager were to come investigate they will find me for sure." " Plus if they find out I was the one to cause that rock slide last month the hokage well mangle me!" " And you know I well be out for at least a day if I do that Justus and if they come running I will be caught for sure then what!" " And I have to start the academy next week I need to be my best to be rookie of the year!"

" _**hahaha kit you make me laugh with your worry." " We shall wait for night fall when the village shoots their firework to hid the noise." She said with a smug smile. " The power thu how will we hide the aftershock... you can hit the ground this time and NOT the mountain."**_

" But won't the ground shake They would think a earthquake happened...O that makes sense." " I guesses we wait till then." Naruto sighed and layed back with his arms behide his head. " Do you think that girl will be going to the academy."

" **_Do you mean that girl you saved from those jerks?" " But I though you could not remember her face?" The kyubbi said with a tilt of her head. " If you don't know what she looks like how will you find her?"_**

" You'd right I don't remember her face but... your scent it was the sweetest thing I have ever smelled." He said with a smile from ear to ear remembering the memory. It was a day he first felt love for something other then training.

* * *

Flashback

It was a cold winter day Naruto was in his clearing. He called it his cause right before the training ground a gate stood saying DANGER KEEP OUT. One day will he was training he heard the sounds of crying. It had broke his heart he went running towards the noise. There right outside his gate was a young girl with deep blue hair and smelled of lavender and strawberries. The young boys were taunting the girl on how she was ugly with her eyes and was nothing but a cry baby. It was when the boy went to hit her Naruto saw red he jumped the fence landing on the boy.

" Why do you wish to cause this young girl pain?" Naruto asked with a annoyed tone. " You do know what happend when you tryto hurt someone around me right?" The 2 other boys shock there head.

" You have to deal with the purple ghost of konoha." He covered himself in purple chakra forming a cloak around him. He moved with the speed of a demon and knocked the young punks out.

He turned to help the young girl home but when he looked behide him there was a adult woman holding the crying girl.

" I am sorry I did not mean to scare her I swore you won't see me again." He turned to leave before the woman decided to attack him. He froze when the woman said his name.

" Naruto...thank you for protecting my daughter...you are not the demon many say you are...I see the great human you are. Thank you again lord uzumaki."

With that said she scooped up the now sleeping girl and turned to leave but paused.

" You will all ways be welcome around me and my daughter I hope to see you again naruto." She said with a small and walked away from the stunned boy.

End flashback

* * *

That night

Naruto's training grounds

The air was a little cold so naruto wore a black and red jacket over his orange jumpsuit. " Hey ky-Chan I think its time to lose this orange thing I look way cooler in red and black don't you think?"

" I mean if I what to be a ninja bright colors won't help me any so I think I change."

" _**I say it matches you very nicely you still stand out but hide in plane sight very...zen of you naruto." Kyubbi commented with a slight chuckle. " What about how loud you are... the more noise you make the more likely you caught or worse...killed." Naruto took in what his pet fox had said it was making his brain hurt from all the through of change and how much me he still had to learn to be come a great ninja like his father.**_

" Well no time like the present huh ky-Chan?" He said with a smile. The small fox jumped from his head and layed in the tree line. He stretched out his muscles he was tired from training all day.

" Ok last one for the night then off for ramen!" He grinned as a sphere of purple chakra formed in his hand. The sky light up with hundreds of fireworks.

" DEMON SHREDDER NO JUSTUS"

A massive chakra source was sensed by all ninjas in the village. 2 miles inside the uzmaki compound was a massive explosion masked by the fireworks but what shocked and scared everyone was the enormous earthquake that rocked the village. No damage was done but everyone knew that unless you were a kage trying to get over that forbidden fence was sealing your own coffin.

( authors note)

Hey guys hope you like the new book its a work in progress so if you have any ideas just p.m. me don't forget to review


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Path to becoming great part 2

( authors note )

WARNING: Major time jump coming soon!

Normal speech: believe it

Kyubbi speech: _**believe it**_

Mindescape: _believe it_

 _( end authors note)_

The village was very confused about the quake that happend last night. Many wonder if a they were under attack during the festival. Many shinobi plus the third Hokage in battle gear went to investigate what had cause the it. Later The next day they were told a firework had hit a booby trap to keep enemies away.

Last night

Naruto was jumping in joy. His arm waved wildly. " I did it I did it... OWWWW my head!" Naruto screamed as the hokage and his escort arrived. Naruto was hunched over holding his head screaming as if he was dying. Everyone held there breath...5 minutes passed...they breathed a sigh of relief as the screaming stopped. Naruto now lay in a ball fast asleep. The hokage looked around and saw the massive crater about 10 feet across and 15 feet deep it was slowing filling with a water. " this young boy is defiantly Minto's son he will do great things with his life... I just hope he can survive the with all this hate for him... maybe some day the villigers will see you as the hero you are naruto." He thought to himself as a few med nin check the boy over.

" lord Hokage come hurry! " says one of the nin

" What is he hurt?" The Hokage rushed to his side and started looking for injuries.

" No my Lord he is not physically hurt the seal... is breaking!" The med nin said nervously wiping sweat off his brow.

" WHAT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Yelled the hokage. He was interrupted by a loud howl coming from across the field. There was a small red fox running towards naruto. It leapt high into the air it dived right for naruto's stomach. Before most could act the hokage was trying to stop the fox from getting to his grandson.

As he went to grasp the foxes tail a paw sunk into naruto pull the rest of body inside him.

Jaws dropped some people fainted. Right before there eyes they saw a fox just go inside a human. The rest of them still standing had been shot back by a enormous amount of purple chakra that then formed a cocoon around the young boy. The hokage being the closest to naruto was affected by the chakra.

As the shinobi were coming around they saw naruto was still encased in the cocoon of Chaka it mixed together with red and blue but there was more purple then any other kind. The hokage was also encased but with a very, very light coat of purple chakra. The were shocked as they saw the nearly 80 year olds man look like he was in his early 30's. Muscles clung to the now tight fabric.

The hokage had woken up within the hour and felt amazing. He was told of what had happened. He had no idea what could make him look like he did. The med nin were amazed his chakra resources had doubled and all old battle wounds were all healed. He was then brought to the Naruto wing of the hospital. At first he just had a room but will him all ways having attempts on his life he had a whole wing and private staff to tend to the boy like family. The boy was still encased in chakra and any who touched him got burnt.

Time jump: 1 month later

" Uggg I can't believe I was out for all most a month and then the training to get use to my new senses and tail took way to long I bet I missed alot at the academy." Naruto said to himself. He stood in front of a mirror. He touched the top of his head and felt the new fox ears that were there they were red with a blond tip. He then stoked the tail behide him it also was red with blonde tips but had a faint purple tint as well. He shuddered

" It stills feels weird being able to feel things through this tail... but all the cool Justus I can do with it and let alone how I can move now to." He starred into the mirror is blue eyes changed to red with black slit for the pupils around it there was 3 fox heads circled in tails.

" And think that you gave me a bloodline too its so cool." He was able to switch to night vision and thermal imaging, he could slow things down and also see as far as 5 miles away.

" _ **I told you kit I did not give you that I just...awakened it for you." The little fox lay on the bed next to his clothes. " The only thing I did was take agonising pain as my chakra was pulled form me to you and as I told you before you are NO LONGER HUMAN BUT A KITSUNE HALF DEMON REMEMBER!" The fox was getting mad as it seemed naruto paid her no mind. " Don't make me bite you kit you know I don't like being ignored." She said with a sigh**_

" Don't get your fur in a knot I heard you I just believe that no matter what your blood is if you act like a human then you are one." He said and turned to put on his new clothes it was red armored shirt with a black cloak made out of chakra wire he had learned of a seal that makes it heavier the more chakra you put it. Tight black pants he like these worked with his new taijustus he needed to be able the throw kicks.

After getting dressed and using a henge to hid his new features headed to the academy. He was trying to get there early to get catch up with the rest of them. As he neared the academy he froze. A scent and passed his nose it smelt amazing like lavender and... the rain. It reminded him of that girl again. He shook his head to clear the nervousness and head for his class. He got lost a time or two and of course all the teacher's ignored his stuggle. He finally found his room as he opened the door he ran right into someone.

" I am so sorry I did..." he froze there near inches from his face was the girl with the lavender scent. She had short blue hair, pupil-less eye's that were white but had a lavender tint to them. He did not get to see much else as the girl said her name with a stutter and a blush he lost it and fainted. The girl was shocked why was this boy so red and why did he faint like that?His face was beat red and sweating she thought he looked cute like this but know that if they were caught it would look bad, so she moved them to a empty closet and pushed him inside with little room left she sat in his lap and nuzzled into his neck soon she was fast asleep.

Hearing the door open had woken the sleeping couple up.

"Were... were" he was forced to being silent with a hand to his mouth. The young girl was sitting on his lap with veins around her eyes pulsing. "Wait she's a hyugga, oh shit I have a crush on a hyugga I heard that they can see your soul what should I do?" He thought to him self as door knob started to turn he did the only thing he could think of he used a shunshin to take him and his crush out of the closet just as the door opened

" Huh I swear I felt other people's Chaka here?" Iruka says with a sign he still had half a hour before class started. " I guess a small nap would not hurt." He turned to head back to his desk. " I wonder if naruto will show up today he has alot to make up." He yawned as he lay his head to the desk.

Naruto's apartment same time

There was a sudden cyclone on naruto's bed it quickly vanished to so show the girl straddling naruto.

With a deep blush the girl spoke

" Hello naruto-san I would like to be your friend." She said with a smile on her face and a hand outstretched to shake.

" Su...sure I would li...like to have a fri..friend...but your parents well yell at you if your caught with me. He was taking in every detail of her face as she looked around he room. " O...sorry about bringing you here its the only place I can shunshin to. " He looked down at the floor embarrassed by the mess he took a pillow and hid his face.

" I don't care what they will say..." She stopped when he suddenly tensed up.

( end dream)

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

" Naruto wake up your going to be late if it was not for me you would sleep your life away." It was The hokage who was pounding in the door. " Ready or not here I come." he said with a chuckle as he entered his room. There on the bed was Naruto red faced he looked like a ghost. " Holy crap are you ok" he rushed over and checked him over.

" jiji-san I am all right just been a long night." He said with a sigh. He rubbed his head and decided that everything that just happend to be a dream a very very strong dream. " And plus I don't need you to check up on me all the time I can take care of my self... hey why do you look old again?" Naruto asked with his head tilted slightly. The fox had come to lay in lap and gave him the same look.

"Hahahahaha!" The hokage threw back his head and laughed a deep laugh.

" Naruto if everyone know I was young again they would what to know how right, and I can't tell them that you tamed the beast and took its chakra and are now the new nine-tail kitsune can I?" He asked

" No I guess not...we'll have to get going don't want to be late now do I." He smiled from ear to ear with his hand behide his head. " I will be the best ninja ever believe it!" He said with a big thumbs up and a hug to the hokage. " I will meet you after ok see yah." With this he ran out the door to the academy.

( authors note)

Hey guys this is a work in progress if you have any ideas p.m. me and don't forget to review thank you


	4. Chapter3

Chapter 3 path to becoming great part 3

( authors note)

Time jump this chapter

Normal talk: believe it

Kyubbi speech: _ **believe it**_

Mindescape: _believe it_

( end authors note )

Time jump:4 years

Naruto had worked hard at the academy but he ranked 5th on the top students list. He had gotten 1st right of the bat when he beat sasuke uchiha in a weekly spar, but when everyone says he cheated that no way he could beat sasuke. He just did not want a bigger target on his back. Every year he was able to pass even though the teacher's never help or sometimes gave him bad information.

This was the last year at the academy, he vowed to be at the top at the end of the year. He had gotten there early so this way he did not have to fight for a seat. He found his new classroom lucky the teacher was a great friend kinda like a dad to him even though he would never tell him that.

" Hey iruka-chan needed any help?" Naruto asked opening the sliding door. What he saw made his body freeze. There was Iruka of course but also a tall man with dark blue hair that stopped at his waist. He had pale eyes with no pupil, he had a stone wall for a face and glared down at naruto. He shuddered under the glares of the strange man. But what took his breath was the young girl who was eyeing him cautiously.

She had short indigo hair and the same eyes as the man behide her, but hers had a lavender tint that shined in the light. She had a beautiful smile and it made his heart sore. " Naruto-kun you got so big!" She rushed the boy and hugged him tightly.

" Hinata-chan you knows this boy?" The older man had asked with concerned look.

" Yes father do you remember that boy I told you about that saved me and mom from those guys that were trying to steal us...well... naruto saved us." She said as she still hugged naruto. He had fainted right as she had hugged him.

Naruto's pov/ mindescape

" _Holy crap it's her...it's the girl who smells of lavender and strawberries." " Is she in my class?" "Those eyes... she's a hyugga...that's..not...fair." " Every time I have a run in with those guys they all ways attack me...UGGGGGGG!" " But why did she hug me maybe she does like me, no way, she just does not know about what they think is inside me." " Wait the girl in my dreams had the same eyes...maybe I do remember her face?"_

 _" **KILL... KILL THEM ALL...KILL THEM ALL!"**_

Real world

" Your mother told me those men were at least a jonin level no way a child of 4 had defeated them with out some AID!" He looked right at Iruka so he knew he meant of the fox.

" No father he was alone and had called himself a silly name." She giggled " The purple ghost of konoha." She then hugged the unconscious boy harder then let he fall fall to the ground with a thump.

" Oh no did I break him." She kneeled next to his body. " Why is his face all red?"

" Is he sick or something?" She then took the boys hand.

His face had gotten even more red with her action. Naruto had woken up right after he hit the floor. "She is touching my hand what do I do..." he hand fainted again when she kissed his cheek.

" Thank you naruto-kun you saved my life."

She got up from beside him. " Are you sure he is not sick?" She stood looking at the two men with fire in her eyes and hands on her hip.

" I will take him to the hospital myself it is the least I could do for him." She did not wait for a answers from either men, she picked naruto in a bridal hold and walked out the door with the sway of her hips.

" That sure is a daughter a have there hiashi-sama." Iruka said with smile " I am sure she would be a great student."

" Yes she is a great daughter she makes me and her mother proud." Hiashi had a smile on his lips. " But I think one day she might be too much to handle and she said she has no desire to be clan head." He now had a small frown about his face.

Streets of konoha 10 minutes later

Hinata walked though the streets towards the hospital. She could hear the whispers of the villagers. " Why it's she with that demon."

" poor girl has no idea." " He must of brainwashed her."

A group of 5 men from there early to late 30s blocked her path. " What do you think you're going cute thing and with that demon brat no less?" The man in the front asked with a sick creepy smile. " How about you come with us and we will show you a good time." The man said as he and the group moved closer. " That boy you have there you know what he is right... he could kill you easily little girl...he is the..." The man did not finish he sentence for kunai was in the man's next killing him.

A Anbu jumped in front of the now dead body. The man wore a tiger mask and normal anbu attire. " Speaking of the boy is punishable by death." He stated to the rest of them with a bored like tone. " Scram" he now order them as the pick up the dead man and ran. The anbu was gone right after them in a shunshin of leaves.

Hinata was shocked none the less. What was this secret that you could die for even just talking about it. She looked down at the still red Naruto. " What is it about you that make people hate you... you seem like a nice guy." She swore she felt him twich with her words but pushed it off as a cold chill. She walked to the hospital with no more troubles. As she neared the front desk so noticed more strangers whispering among themself. The lady as the front desk stood hinata had gotten close enough.

" Lord uzumaki's room is on the top floor just use the elevators." The young woman was in her early 20's had short blonde hair. She had a very pleasant smile as she greeted the couple.

" Is naruto ok? would you like a wheelchair lady Hyugga?"

"No he isn't that heavy surprisingly!" Hinata realized

"He sure is lucky to finally have a friend that looks out for him like you." the short nurse said to the Hyugga smiling brightly. Her name tag read Karman.

The Hyugga smiled back at the nurse confused by her earlier comment about the young boy in her arms. " what's his room number?" Hinata asked but the nurse only laughed. " And what do you find amusing Miss Karman." This time hinata had used the all mighty voice her dad used when he wanted to get someone's attention or respect.

The young nurses stopped laughing and grew pale. She had started to stutter. " Lord naruto's room is on the top floor can take the elevators up then go left after the guard untill you see the door with a gold plate above it, his room is in there." She then walked of quickly after she bowed to the girl. " Man who knew all Hyugga's were such a hardass."

Hinata road the elevator up to the top floor.

" Why does naruto need to be here instead with all the rest of the patients on the first two floors?" " And didn't she say something about a guard." " Why have I never even been here before?" She talk to herself alone in the elevator unaware of this little fox still in his jacket.

As the elevator open there were was one guard was at a small desk reading a small orange book. He eyed the young girl " Name and business?" He asked with a bored like tone.

" Hyugga Hinata daughter of Hyugga Hiashi." She said will very polite voice and a small nod of her head. " I was told to bring naruto-kun to his room after he fainted earlier."

The guard had now closed his book and look the girl up and down as if judging her.

" I see but what of his companion were is she?"

" Companion...She?" She looked down at naruto when there was a slight movemen under his cloak. " What..." from underneath his cloak's collar a small fox head poped out.

The fox had barked twice at the guard.

" O there you are kychan...ok down the hall." He pointed towards the hallway on his left.

Hinata again bowed her head and said a thank you and was on her way down the hallway. More and more questions kept forcing there way inside her head. Why was this place guarded? Why so many cameras? And why this place looked more like a fancy hotel then a hospital? As she walked the hallway she noticed there was many doors that had no labels till she saw a double door with a golden plate above it that read PALACE OF HEROS.

Underneath that in smaller writing, were hero's come to rest and relax.

She was even more confused. What was this place she had never heard or seen this place before. As she entered througt the double doors there was a nurse sitting at a large desk with a strange device that had a small screen flashing numbers and letters. " Naruto-san!" The nurse come rushing over and took the boy form hinata. " What has happened?" She looked at the young girl. She has never seen him this red. She knew he was not sick for the fox had kept him from catching anything. Once again hinata told the story of him fainting when she had talked to and hugged him.

The nurse's face went from worry to curious. She ha to know if this girl is the one naruto had told them about. The one of lavender and strawberries. She had know started to walk towards naruto's room with hinata in tow. She was shocked as the names on the first to doors. They were the names of the first and second Hokage's. So know the other to doors were for the third and fourth but what puzzled her was the door at the very end that was labeled

NARUTO UZUMAKI, THE GREATEST HERO TO KONOHA

This had really stunned her. Why would this, 8 year old boy, have a room were only the Hokage's were allowed? what secret did he have that could kill you? but some how make him a hero to? She stopped as the nurse turned to face her. " Sorry but no person allowed back with out his say so." She moved her head towards naruto. " If you want you can explore the wing?" She said with a smile

Deciding on exactly that, the young Hyugga went about exploring. The wing was amazing, all of the villages greatest heros resigned in this wing when ill or injured. So the wing was deserted expect for a few staff members and guards. More questions swirled in her head about naruto. Deciding to get the bottom of all her questions once he's better. She found a small library to tuck herself into as she waited to hear news on what was wrong with Naruto.

Hinata was shook awake, when she peeled her eyes open to see non other than the third Hokage waking her.

"Good afternoon Hokage-Sama, what can I do for you?" Hinata says embarrassed that she was caught sleeping so soundly.

"I was told that you were waiting to hear naruto's condition, he's doing completely fine. In fact why don't we go see him?" The hokage said pushing hinata towards naruto's room.

As she opened his door she could hear the sound of the machine tracking his heartbeat. The room was massive. There was a bed big enough to fit ten or more people on it and in the middle was Naruto reading a scroll of some kind.

" Hey naruto-kun are you feeling ok?" She asked with smile. " You were really red and hot earlier you even had steam coming off your head." She giggled at this then broke out into full out laughter.

Naruto was stunned once again was the girl of his dreams standing right front of him. He heart rate started to pick up and we was mad at the machine for it gave him away. Hinata had stopped laughing and had a concerned face.

" hey hi...hin...Hinata I am f..f..fi..fine I promise." He stuttered. His heart was beating faster as hinata got closer.

" Are you sure your hearts beating really fast?" She looked very worried as she looked at him. " You seem like a really nice boy why do people call you names?" She asked but then quickly covered her mouth with her hands for his heart was now beating even faster. " I am sorry sometimes I talk with out thinking first are you ok?" She stepped closer and grasped his hand. " I didn't mean to upset you." She looked really sad with tear falling from her eye.

Naruto was scared at first if she know about what was inside him she would hate him to. Then when she grasped his hand his mind when blank his heart beat out of his chest and he turned bright red. He then fainted a again as she kissed his hand. " Please forgive me naruto-kun?" She asked with a whisper.

The red little light came on over his door when his heartbeat went critical. When the nurses rushed in seeing the young girl crying and holding naruto's hand. Naruto himself was as red as a tomato and had a very large goofy grin on his face. Hinata said she back tomorrow to pick him up for school and had rushed home. Naruto on the other hand did not wake up to the early hours of the morning.

Next day 2 hours before academy starts

Hinata had woken up early well earlier then normal to get ready. She wanted to check on naruto and maybe learn more about him and be his friend. She walked to her favorite bakery to get cinnamon rolls for her and naruto to share. She knew he loved ramen so she went to the best place in town and of course naruto's favorite, ichiraku's. As she near the place she could hear laughing. As she entered the establishment there was the guard from yesterday. " All right Kakashi-san tell him I said hello." With a wave the from the girl behide the counter the guard was gone.

" Hello and welcome to ichiraku's ramen how may I help you Lady Hyugga?" The women asked with a bow.

" Hello I am hinata I would like one bowl of miso ramen with pork and one bowl of naruto's favorite to go." She said with a smile.

The woman was shocked no one beside Kakashi bought his food. " And if I may ask how do you know naruto?" she seemed more sister like, a protective tone laced through her voice. It has caught hinata off guard. She once again told the story of how they meet. The woman's eyes seemed to be shining by the end.

" Is this the girl naruto told me about the one one smells like lavender and strawberries?" She asked herself. " Dad we need one miso and one bowl of Naruto supreme!" She shouted into the kitchen.

" Didn't Kakashi-san just leave why do I have to make another one?" Was heard from the kitchen.

The woman's sighed and scurried into the kitchen. There was harsh whispers heard from the within. Giggling and then a loud chuckle could be heard. The woman returned with a bright smile upon her face "One second you're food will be with you and a minute" she said and Hinata. Hinata waited patiently for her food, her food arrives she ran to hospital, hopping to get there to wake Naruto to with warm food.

Hinata made it to the hospital, food still hot in her hands. she saw the nurse from yesterday at the desk. " Lady Hinata I have a message for you." Karman said.

" Yes Karmen what is it?" She spoke with a bored tone. She did not hate her but does not like her either.

" Naruto-sama said he left early to get training done." She spoke quick and once again walked off. She did not like being in her present it scared her.

Hinata was a little angry she missed naruto. She decided to go to his aparetment to leave the lunch there for him. She walked down the street to the only broken apartment, it looked relatively abandoned. Hinata made the trip up stairs to the very to, the dead center of the top floor was his. She opens the door and sets both containters in his fridge. Reminding her self that she needed to make sure he got his "care box" again. She stuck a note to the food for naruto to find later. As she was stepping out, she noticed the room in a disarray, graffiti along the walls, clothes everywhere, holes in the walls looked almost head shaped. Deciding on thanking him a bit more, she cleaned the whole apartment, fixed all the holes, and washed everything.

"There, all done I sure do hope he likes it." Hinata thought to herself as she was leaving the apartment.

Naruto was on the way back from training, good and tired. He decided that a change of clothes and a shower before he finds food. When he reached his apartment a familar scent tickled his nose from behind his door. He opened it to find nobody there, he check everything to make sure he wasn't robbed. When nothing was missing and he saw clean folded clothes on his bed he became confused. He went back out to the living room to find all the holes and graffiti are gone, and everything is clean. "Who breaks in just to clean?" Naruto said out loud. Shrugging he went to the bathroom to take a shower. He walked back to his room, putting on one of the shirts that were folded on his bed. The scent of lavender and strawberries hit him hard, confused even more. "Why does my clothes smell like her too?" Naruto wondered

Making his way to the fridge confused as ever, he opened it to see two things of ramen on his fridge shelve along with a handwitten note. Naruto picked the note up it read "sorry that I missed you before you left for training I bought these as a thank you. I would like to be friends, very much so. I hope you enjoy its you're favorite. -Hinata" Naruto finally put all the pieces together and figured out that hinata was the one to fix and cleaned everything. "And she wants to be my friend? Maybe just maybe I could have one for a little bit." He thought to himself "now if only I would stop fainting in front of her." After naruto ate, he decided to talk to someone about this.

(authors note)

Hope you guys like there's chapter I have alot planned this month so I might be a little slow on posting merry Christmas please rate and review p.m. if you have a idea you would like to add thank you


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Path to becoming great part 4

I do not own Naruto or its characters

Naruto woke to the smell of food. It was early the sun was just about to rise. He wondered who was at his house cooking? He froze there was her scent again. " Did she really come make me food?" His heart was beating out of his chest. He knees were turning to jelly. " What will I say ... say what will I say...hell I can't even get close to her with out my stomach doing flips and my heart trying to runaway." He thought to himself.

He had finally decided to just make a run for it out the window when I voice made him freeze.

" Hey little tadpole don't think about making a jump for it." The voice rang out from the kitchen. " If you don't hurry no breakfast for you." The voice said with a teasing tone.

Naruto bolted to the kitchen to see a man about 6 foot with spiky white hair a red vest and a scroll in his back. " Ero-sensei you know some times I wish I had a cooler uncle." He yawned out. " I have something I need to talk to you about." Naruto was now beat red as her scent caught his nose again.

" Yeah ok I have something as well but let have some breakfast first." Jiraiya looked around the room and then to the note. " So who's hinata-chan? Is she your girlfriend?" He said teasingly, his wolf grin on his face. " You must of hooked her good for her to clean your place huh?"

Naruto froze when he said her name. Got sweaty palms and felt dizzy again.

" Yea a..about ..h..h..her." He barely whispered but jiraiya heard it. Naruto took a deep breath. " Well about Hinata when ever she gets close to me or touches me I feel weird in my stomach and I dizzy." He rushed out the words scared if he stopped he would faint. " What's wrong with me Oji-chan I thought the ky-chan kept my form getting sick?" Naruto was shaking, was the girl he liked so much making him sick?

The old man smiled shaking his head "well boy, you're not sick. I guess I will be the one to tell you. Although I thought Ojii-san would have told you by now." Jiraiya said looking at the young ninja. " I'll tell you over breakfast, why don't you set the table for us?"

Naruto still confused about what pervy sage was taking about but non the less set the table for both of them. Jiraiya came in right after with their breakfast. After a few minutes of eating in silence Naruto got impatient.

"Well pervy-sage are you going to tell me why I feel and act this way towards Hinata when ever she's around!?" Naruto exclaimed impatiently

"Well naruto my boy it because you like her, tell me do other parts of you get "uncomfortable"? " Jiraiya asked the young ninja.

Naruto turned red like a fire engine "wwwell yeah actually, my ummm thingy hurts, my mind goes blank my knees get weak and my heart is like a drum while I try and not throw up." Naruto said in honesty.

Jiraiya smile widened " tell me do you know about making love or sex?"

Naruto turned redder if that was possible " wwwwhhhhat's ttthat?" Naruto asked on the verge of passing out because of all the blood rushing to his face. He had no idea why now his manhood twitched with Jiraiya's word's.

"Ah, well when a man meets a woman and he has special feelings for the woman and if the woman returns his feelings they have a very special moment!" The pervy-sage was very excited. He told naruto everything he knew about woman showed him poster's, magazines, even his ich ich paradise book to tell him of woman.

By the end of " The talk" naruto had passed out more then once and now was unconscious with a bugle in his pants. " Well I guess it's time to cool him off." Said Jiraiya with a wicked grin on his face. He took out a scroll and produces three buckets off water with ice floating on the surface.. He picked up the first one and dumbed it over the bugle in naruto's shorts.

" Ahhhh...What the hell Oji-chan...Owwwwww that hurts jerk!" Naruto screamed awake and yelled at the old man.

Jiraiya throw the other bucket on him. " What's the best way to make a girl beg for you?" He asked with a small chuckle.

" You touch her softly with you're hands as you explore with tongue!?" Naruto yelled it but with a question like tone. He was got more afraid as the white haired maniac before him picked up the last bucket. " Right...RIGHT?" He yelled as the man got a evil grin on his face.

" That's correct my young tadpole." He said with excitement. Then threw the bucket at the boy who had his back against a wall. " Hahaha talk about wet feet haha!" The toad sage bellowed out with a laugh.

" Wait if I was right why did you throw the bucket?" He asked angrily.

" Well I had three buckets so... yea." The sage shrugged and chuckled at naruto. " So do you think you understand woman better now tadpole?" He asked with a smirk.

Just the thought of all the knowledge had his little friend waking, even ice cold it grew.

His face warming from the bodily function. The young shinobi was speechless.

Jiraiya smiled at the young boy that looked so much like his father " come naruto get dressed and let's get some training in before you have to go to school."

Naruto rushed off relieved for the distraction and got on his dry training gear. The scent of lavender and strawberries hit him as he put his gear on. He stops a moment to inhale the wonderful scent on his clothes, before exiting he made sure to put Hinata's note in a safe place.

the walk to the training grounds

" So...are you going to show me a new Justu or what pervy-sage?" Naruto asked. He was still trying to get those pervy thoughts out of his head. What made it worse was all he could think about was doing those thing's to hinata.

" Hahaha well yes and no." The sage laughed. " This is a A ranked Justu only I know how to do it but it takes a little genJustus, and we all know you can't do those so it will be fun."

The sage was bouncing as the l they walked. " He seemed a little to happy about what he has planned for me." Naruto though. but shrugged it off as he sensed anything of in the air. " Hey pervy-sage don't think off using me in one of your '' research '' attempts again, remember what happen last time."

Jiraiya stopped smiling and had a look of horror took it's place. He remember clearly what naruto was talking about.

(Flashback)

" Ok naruto all you have to do is keep a look out and tell me if anybody is coming this way ok?" Jiraiya asked a 7 year old naruto. They were on the outside wall of konoha hot springs. Him and naruto were on the outside wall to the ladies side of the hot spring.

" Yes sir pervy-sage sir!" Naruto said with a grin in a loud voice. He knew exactly what he was doing, the kyubbi showings him the memories of his mom had always found a way for him to get caught he vowed to do the same.

" Shhhh stay quiet ok?" Jiraiya asked but did not wait for a reply. He turned and walked up a near by tree and finally to a branch high up just barely over the wall. Naruto had been thinking of way to get pervy sage, when idea hit him. It would be hard to pull off but a great prank.

10 mins later

Naruto had set up his trap no it was time to watch the show. He throw the a kunai to a wire placed underneath the pervy-sage. As soon as the wire was cut several smokes blanket the surrounding area. A massive sound of wood snapping then a loud yell. Shortly after the yell was a massive firework the exploited spelling the words Perv then a loud thud and woman screaming and the sounds of fighing were heard. " NARUTO UZMAKI YOU WILL PAY!" Was heard as he slowly turned and walked away.

(End flashback)

" Yea I remember that I never got you back from that little stunt." The sage said with a smirk. " It took me almost 3 hours to lose all of those woman that were chasing me." He rubbed his head looking into the sky. They stopped in front of a small store. It had a green roof with orange shudders and a flashing neon sign saying "welcome." There was a sign on the door that read adult content 18+ only. " Wait here boy I have to get a few things for your "issues". Jiraiya stiffled his laughter for seeing the boy grow red again.

" Dam you old man I just got that out of my head and here you go bringing it up again...ugggg I hate you sometimes." Naruto was mad but more embarrassed for his '' issues". He never thought it would be a issues but then again he didn't know much about this sex stuff. " Fine but make it fast only 2 hours till I have to go get ready so don't forget about me in there pervy-sage." Naruto stuck his tongue and pulled eye at Jiraiya and leaned against the wall.

15 minutes later

Naruto was lost deep in thought. But that strange sense from earlier got his attention. " Is someone stalking me?" Naruto asked himself. Just then a white blur was all he saw before he was knocked down to the ground leaving him breathless.

" Akamaur I told you to find her not loser number 5 naruto losemaki." Said a boy about his age. He wore a gray coat with a black fur hood. He wore brownish pants with a white bandage around his left leg. The white pup with brown colored ears licked naruto's face eagerly.

" Oh shut up kiba your one to talk mister 4th soon to be last." Naruto said with a grin as he sat up. " If you forgot last time me and Kychan almost won."

" Ha like you could beat us but let me tell you something Naruto I swear SHE will be mine!" Kiba said but yelled at the end. " Come on akamaur lets go look somewhere else." He called to his best friend and together they ran off as Jiraiya was exiting the building. He looked and saw kiba running away in the distance and naruto on his ass.

" You all right there kid... what did mutt breath want?" He asked as he helped him up and dusted Naruto off.

" I really don't know he just showed up and was saying, something about her and stuff like that I don't understand him but akamaur seems to love me so at least I have the better half on my side haha!" Naruto said with a chuckle. He then noticed the black bag Jiraiya was holding. " Is that the stuff for my ummm thing?" He asked looking around to see if someone one, was close. " I never would have thought that my new tail would be the much trouble uggg but I can tell them right or after the exams of course.

Jiraiya nodded his head. " Yea you can tell your team but only after your test but before your first mission ok.?" The sage asked but was given like a order.

"Yeah yeah pervy-sage, you have told me this many many times, are you going to teach me this new Justu or not." Naruto replied bored

"Just making sure kid, watch and learn." Jiraiya said smirking. he walked forward into the crowd of people, naruto kept his ocean blue eyes on pervy-sage. Suddenly Jiraiya disappeared into the crowd, it was like one minute he was right there and the next he was just gone.

 _" did pervy-sage just ditch me? That dirty old pervert, when I get my hands on him ill.." naruto's psychotic rambling in his head was stopped when non other than the toad sage himself grabbed his ankle, standing behind Naruto in naruto's shadow with his smug grin on his face._

"How did you disappear like that?! How did you get behind me!?" Naruto asks harshly. " What's it called and how do you do it?"

" alright kid shimmer down I will tell you. Its called shadow know how the Nara clan can manipulate shadows right? Gaining a small nod from naruto. " well its like that but does not require hand signs and little chakra depending on the shadow." He shows naruto again but used his shadow he was amazed as Jiraiya suddenly vanished. He looked at his shadow and instead of his body he saw Jiraiya's. He was shocked but being the pranksters he is went to stomp the shadow when Jiraiya's hand shot out grasping his foot. "Ahh" naruto said before being dragged into another shadow with Jiraiya.

" see now with a bit more chakra focus you can jump from shadow to shadow, watch and learn" Jiraiya said leaping from the building shadow they were both at to an elderly woman shadow, he completely disappeared into the woman's shadow soon coming out near the training grounds.

" Well we have a hour left try and sink into that tree's shadow?" Jiraiya asked " Just push and hold a steady about of chakra your feet and think of something sinking." He said with a smile.

Naruto just gave a nod and ran to the tree and stared training.

45 minutes later

" Hey pervy-sage you awake?" Naruto whispered in Jiraiya's ear making him jump up. He turned to hit naruto but was confused when he did not see the boy. " All right boy come on out." Jiraiya said with a chuckle. He then felt something in his foot, he looked and saw a hand grasping his ankle firmly. He was even more shocked when the hand pulled and began sinking along with his foot. Within mere seconds Jiraiya was buried up to his neck in a shadow, with a laughing naruto lurking over him. " Dam it tadpole get me out!" Jiraiya yelled

" Awww what you didn't like my shadow headhunter?" Naruto asked inbetween breaths.

" because if you don't I'll go tell hinata about that little dream you had last night and how you were saying here name over and over.!" Jiraiya laughed a evil intent

" You wouldn't dare.!" Naruto glared hard with killer intent

" Haha see boy that's were wrong I do dare." Jiraiya said calmly and a sudden poof of smoke was seen. When it cleared Jiraiya was gone.

" Shit he's gone... HINATA!" Naruto

screamed to himself.

 ** _" You better hurry kit he might get to the Hyugga compound before you." A small fox head poked out of his coat. " And who knows what that perv would say you've seen his books and hell you say alot when you have thoses dreams about that Hyugga girl." The kyubbi snickered at him_**.

" Oh come on I can't be that bad. I mean I can't be that loud when I talk right?" He said aloud to the fox with a tilt of his head.

" _**Haha here look." The foxes paw glowed and touched the boys head, giving him memories of a dream he had about her giving him a sponge bath.**_

Naruto's face grow red. He saw himself directing her were scrub and he purred/ moan when she played with his tail and ears.

" Why do I purr like that, and my ears can't make me do that...right I mean no one knows beside the two old pervs and chunin right? Plus my henge no one even trys to touch them let alone pet me." Naruto's was full of emotions and alot of them were making his manhood to respond.

 _ **" Aren't you forgetting something or should I say someone?" The fox asked with a foxy grin.**_

Naruto was confused until he remembered pervy-sages word's " Hinata!" He quickly ran towards the Hyugga compound hoping to catch her before Jiraiya does.

Two and a half minutes later

Naruto arrived at the gates of the compound. He was out of breath and sweating badly. " Is...Hinata...here?" He labored out inbetween breaths.

" I am sorry she has just left for the academy." The guard he knew as Ko. Ko was a ok guy was never been mean and on occasions would let him set lavender lilies on her window seal.

" Shoot...thanks...Ko." He waved an then vanished surprising the guards.

" How fast do you think he is Neal?"

Ko asked the other guard

" That THING needs to leave Hinata-sama alone before IT gets hurt!" Neal answered him with venomous tone.

4 minutes later

Naruto had barely entered the new room he would be in for the next 6 months. He looked for a seat and saw a perfect seat in the back corner. As he took his seat someone tap his shoulder. His was so lost in his mind mopping about not finding hinata, he did not feel it until the third tap. As he turned around he went red.

" Naruto-kun if you sit here, I guess you do want to be friends." Said Hinata happy that he came and sat down next to her

Naruto's mouth looked like a fish opening and closing while his face looked like a sunburned lobster. " Y..y..yes...I..wo...would...l...like..t...th...that." Naruto stuttered out as he rubbbed his thighs with his hand.

" Great Naruto-kun I love making friends especial people like you." Hinata said as she suddenly hugged naruto and he passed out with the thought of " she loves people like me" with a goofy grin and a nose bleed.

6 months later

Naruto had shocked many people this year. He now ranked first among there year. He hand easily beaten kiba with no more then a punch to jaw. Shikamaru just forfeited saying it was a drag and to troublesome. Choji gave him a little tougher time put when he picked Choji up in his Human Boulder form and body slammed him to the dirt knocking him out. Shino had given him the most trouble out of them all with his bugs he trained him to near exhaustion. Naruto only won by rushing Shino as he was covered in bugs and headbutted him splitting his forehead all the way to the bone. What shocked everybody was how he beat Sasuke the prodigy. It was a fierce fight both had cuts and bruise, busted lips and black eyes. But when naruto used his new shadow headhunter to capture the duck butt of a boy the whole class erupted some in cheers others in boos. Some were saying he cheated others giving him praise for putting down the ego maniac. The class from that broke into sides. Naruto fan club and Sasuke fan club. Ino and Sakura led the Sasuke group while Hinata led Naruto's. Naruto was over joyed he had people that talked to him now. Naruto was still shy around Hinata. He was able to talk to her with out fainting unless she touched him which she did alot. She hugged him every chance she had. Naruto sweared he felt boobs but knew she was still to young and this made him confused. But the rest of the year went good but now was the breaking point time to become genin.

( authors note)

I am sorry for the long wait for this update its hard with the holidays but let me know what you think any ideas or suggestions would be greatly appreciated. And I think maybe a love circle, NOT AND I REPEAT NOT MAKING A HAREM. everybody Loves everybody here. Might get some girl on girl action, let me know what you guys think. but only 4 girls at max let me know thanks. I need three maybe four more. Also hinata will forever be MAIN bitch and dom. And snake you gave me alot of it coming

Merry Christmas everybody

love kychan

( end authors note)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The journey be fire

( Author's note )

I want to say thanks to all the people who review and gave me feedback. I am planning as I go so please bare with me. If you have any ideas for the plot or character development please let me know. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WELCOMED.

Thank you

Kychan

( End author's note )

Naruto woke just as light was hitting his window. He was ecstatic today he would get his own team. He was praying to Kami to be able to pass this year and not make a fool out of himself in front of hinata expecially. He quickly showered and was wondering what to wear. He had decided to wear a mesh shirt under a crimson red turtleneck. He then throw on a new red chunnin vest with the uzumaki swirl on the back. He then had black anub pants with a red line down the side. He was now called the purple ghost. For even in his purple cloak he was able to just disappear like a ghost so he threw on his purple cloak. But this was no ordinary cloak. It was made with chakra infused fibers and with a little help from his so called grandfather, they made a seal that made it hold his chakra like a reserve tank. The only drawback was the more chakra it held the heavier it got. At first Naruto had hated the extra weight but then he found out the more weight he but on when he took the cloak off he was faster. As he was now fully dressed, he headed to his small kitchen to make a cup of instant ramen not he favourite but it worked with his low allowance from the hokage. As he waited for his food to cook he was having a mental talk with his tenant.

MINDSCAPE

" I just don't know Kychan I mean I finally got over talking to her with a stuttering and you want me to spill everything about you, are you crazy?!" Naruto yelled at the kitsune girl in front of him.

She looked to be the the same age as Naruto. She had blood red hair that touched her rear with two Fox ears on her head. She wore a expensive kimono that matched her hair in red but had a black sash around her waist. She was before him looming over him as he sat at the base of a tree.

In Naruto's head his inner self that was even locked away from the kyubbi was in the fetal position rocking back and forth.

" What if she hates me? What if she sees me as the demon? Will she attack me like the rest?" With all this questions he never even heard the response from the fox.

 _ **" Kit...Kit...KIT!**_ " The slight roar broke Naruto from his trance.

" Huh...Oh sorry Kychan what was that?" He asked with sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

 _ **" I said would you rather tell her now or wait till you tell you team and then they tell her. What happens then genius?"**_ The girl spoke with giggle and face that clearly read stupid fool.

As Naruto saw that he stuck between a rock and kunai he sighed aloud and shrugged his shoulders. " Yea I can see were that could bad ok fine I will tell her after team place so that way I get to her first." Naruto's voice rang defeat but the dings of his microwave brought him back to reality.

END MINDSCAPE

As Naruto blinked a few times to clear his vision he was now a little nervous about his team. If hinata was on his team he mighty break the team up, but if we went then someone could tell her before he could. While lost in his own thoughts he almost forgot the time " Crap going to be late!" As he raced out the door towards the academy. Unknown to him he was being watched.

\- hokage tower-

In a office sat a man with a pipe in his mouth staring at a crystal ball on his solid oak desk " Are you in for it now." The man laughed with joy.

\- Academy-

"Oh look its cheating dobe" black hair boy said. It was the emo brat Uchiha Sasuke. He wore his normal blue t-shirt with black ninja pants. He sat in the middle of the class with his nose in the air looking down at Naruto

"Hey losermaki ready to fail and hand over that rookie of the year spot huh?" the dog boy kiba snickered out. He wore his normal gray jacket and pants with black fur around the hood wrist and ankles.

"He only got that because he cheated that titled should be mine cause I am a Uchiha!" Sasuke yelled out. His head now resembled a bobble head moving all around. Naruto swore he could even see steam coming out his ears.

"I did not, I won fair and square by kicking you and your duck butt hair." Naruto laughed out.

They both had a evil look about them. "Then we both challenge you for your place." He wore both laughing at this point

" _ **Foolish humans think they can beat kitsune!**_ " Kychan shouted with venom giving Naruto a slight headache.

"Don't listen to them Naruto-kun, they are just jealous of you're talents" hinata said putting a comforting hand on her friend.

"Thank you hinata, how was you're morning?" Asked Naruto. Over the last six months him and hinata became great friends. After the first month he was able to talk with out stuttering or faint but her touch was still fatal to him. He would faint with just the smallest of touches even if her foot touched his he went down. But after months of being globed after every victory or passed test he was able to over come all his 'symptoms' And was able to return hugs which made hinata very happy. She could not figure out why he fainted as much by blamed it on a weird condition he had.

"Good Naruto, and yours?" Hinata asked

"Eh, better now that I have you around. Say hinata do you have after school training with you're father today?" Ask Naruto

"Yes Naruto you know I always do" hinata said the same answer as every day.

Naruto smiled " well I have to ask" he said cheekily as he did every day the young hyuuga.

It was the day of the test and all the students flew through it. It was now Narutos turn.

"Okay Naruto uzumaki, youre up." Mizuki said. He was iruka's helping hand in the class. Naruto had a bad feeling about him. He smells badly of snakes and Naruto hates snakes. He never really understand why and when he asked Kychan about it she just said it was a Fox thing. He was escorted to a separate room were he would be tested.

As he walked in he saw Iruka and a weird man sitting at a table. Mizuki took a seat at the far end of the table.

" Ok Naruto you have three tests one henge two substation and lastly clone." Iruka smiled at Naruto giving him, his silent wish for luck.

" Hai... Henge." Were Naruto once stood now was a perfect reflection of the fourth hokage. Every one was awestruck they mostly looked like fish with there mouths opening and closing rapidly. Iruka was the first one to break out of trance.

" Ok Naruto now substitution" The weird man in the middle said.

Naruto was expecting the normal practice kunai but when four very real real kunai came flying at him he panicked... thud..thud..thud...thud. The kunais hit there mark but in a poof of smoke the once inpaled Naruto was now a textbook.

On a bookshelf across the room was a small thud. There layed Naruto on his back. " Wow that was close... what the hell those were real!" Naruto was now shouting at the man.

The weird man did not seemed fazed by this. " You were able to use a substitution correctly, you pass this test. Mizuki if you please." He said with a emotionless voice. Naruto was unsettled by his voice it seemed to be lifeless.

" _ **Kit watch out there is something wrong about him."**_ The kyubbi said

Mizuki nodded " Ok Naruto you know this right a simple clone and you pass." Mizuki had a evil smile on his face.

" Hai" Naruto began to mold his chakra. He saw Mizuki's hand gone underneath the table. He was well aware what Mizuki was planning but decided to humor him. In a puff of smoke now stood a second Naruto that completely matched the original. Everyone was impressed by this but Mizuki was floored his jaw hit the table with a, audible thud.

' How did he do I was completely disturbing his chakra how...no matter just a change in plans." Mizuki thought to himself.

" Congratulations Naruto you passed here is you leaf shinboi headband come back tomorrow for team placement." Iruka smiled at Naruto and gave him a small hand shake before he and his clone walked out the room.

As he left the man who throw the kunai went to fetch then to find one missing. A small gasp was heard on the other side of the door followed by smoke underneath the door.

As Naruto left the academy Mizuki came running up. " Naruto...Naruto glad I caught you before you left you still have one more test.." He panted out

" But I thought we all ready did those?" Naruto whined. He know something was wrong but was going to play fool for the time being. " What kinda test I don't like to write things." He smiled while rubbing the back of his head.

" Hahaha no its more like a free for all." Mizuki laughed out.

-4 hours later outside village walls-

" Were is that fool he should be here all ready!" Mizuki yelled to himself. ' Maybe he got caught...Stupid demon brat.' Mizuki was brought out of his thoughts by a rustling in the bushes across the clearing. Naruto soon followed the noise.

"Well well I didn't think you would be the one to show up with the scroll." Mizuki said with fake surprise.

" Well it wasn't easy I had to lose a few tails!" Naruto yelled as he rubbed his head. " You never said Anbu were apart of it!"

Mizuki's face went pale ' Shit if he had to lose Anbu then I don't have long' he thought to himself. " Tosses me the scroll NOW!" Mizuki yelled at the boy.

" Sure" Naruto throw the scroll in the air above Mizuki's head. Mizuki jumped for it. As he neared the scroll it erupted in to smoke. Out the smoke came another Naruto he was able to hit Mizuki in the nose rocketing him to the ground.

As he waited for the impact of the ground he was surprised when he cold metal against his throat. Mizuki opened his eyes to see none other than the hokage himself.

" Mizuki I place you under arrest for treason and attempt to murdered punishment...Death." The Hokage spoke with power and waved a hand for his Anbu guards to take the prisoner.

" YOU CAN'T DO THIS... HE WILL WIN IN THE END OLD MAN!" Mizuki yelled as he was cuffed and dragged away.

" Thank you Naruto for informing me of this it would of been bad if got his hands on that scroll." The Hokage turned towards Naruto

" Happy to help Jiji-san" Naruto gave a Fox grin as he rubbed his head. " I just knew you would never risk the scroll like that."

\- Flashback three and a half hours ago-

" Jiji-san Jiji-san I have important news!" Naruto came with the slam of a door and yell. He was followed by a woman in her late twenties, she had auburn hair up in a bun. Her eyes were brown and she wore a tan pantsuit with black high heels.

" I am sorry Hokage-sama this..boy rushed past me with a word I will deal him." The lady who seemed to be the secretary grasped Naruto's arm and jerked with enough force to dislocate his shoulder. With a audible whimper from the boy she pulled him towards the door. " Come demon you don't belong here." She whispered into Naruto's ear with venom on every word.

" Azusa please remove your hands off my grandson." The Hokage spoke in a calm manner but his body was releasing a huge amount of killer intent.

The woman only some what phased by the sudden releases off Killer Intent was able to mutter out a rebuttal " Hokage-sama this is not your grandson this is a demon.?"

" Guards take her to her cell." Was all the hokage said. In a blink of a eye were the woman once stood was nothing but a small cyclone of leaves.

" Sorry about that boy she just started a week ago now what's this news you have?" The Hokage motioned for him to sit. But instead Naruto lept over desk jumping right into the hokage making him fall back in his chair.

As they both lay on the floor staring at the ceiling for a small moment Naruto speaks in a low whisper. " Mizuki-sensei wants me to steal the scroll of sealing and bring it to him tonight outside the village." It was almost like it was the wind talking or a ghost and not Naruto.

" What do you say we do then Naruto?" The Hokage was looking forward to his answer but was more surprised by how the boy had all ready planed his attack and even more for backups. " I see and you think you can take him?"

Naruto did not move not even his chest moved with his breathing it was like he was dead. " No I would be crazy to think I can beat him by myself thats why I need you Jiji-san." Naruto turned his head towards the Hokage. " Will you help me Jiji-san?" He went as far to use puppy dog eye Justus

" Haha of course what kinda grandfather would I be if I didn't help my grandson?" The hokage smiled as he stared at Naruto.

' This boy will be the death of me.' He thought to himself as they got ready to leave.

\- End flashback-

" Well we are done here go get some rest you have team placements tomorrow." The Hokage turned towards Naruto to see him asleep against a tree ' Well guess I have to get him home' He thought to himself as he picked up Naruto and held him fireman style.

"Cat..Dog escort me please." He started walking without waiting for the Anbu to answer.

\- Author note-

What do you guys think of this chapter? Sorry for the long wait but I think it was well worth it, but let me know what you guys think. Constructive criticism welcomed here. Hope you guys are enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it and editing it to the best of my abilities.

Love kychan :*


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Journey by Fire

\- Naruto's apartment around midnight-

Sweat covered his brow he tossed and turned thrashing in his sleep..almost if fighting something. Red chakra and started to seep out of the boy. With a mighty roar he rocketed from his bed to all fours with his golden tail thrashing wildly behind him. He was crouched down ready to pounce at anything. He had a more feral features, he had five inch claws at the end of his hands. His whiskers were more prominent and darker. But what changed the most were his eyes the once blue sea like eyes were now red as blood and had fox like slits for pupils. The boy screamed once again before falling unconscious on the floor.

-1 minute later-

Naruto's door opened with a slow creak as two people entered the apartment.

" Well no claw marks or smell of blood lust so that's a good sign right?" One spoke with no more then a whisper and had a female aura.

" Yes that is correct but still I felt the demons chakra I know for sure." The other spoke with more authority. " Go and make sure no villagers try and 'check' on our little boy here." It was spoken as more of a question then a order but the tone meant business.

\- Morning-

Naruto rose to the sound of birds out his window. He yawned and stretched out quickly heading to the bathroom. As he exited he had his first real look at the clock. " Crap going to be late!" He rushed to his closet and weekly quickly threw on his favorite outfit. A black long sleeve mesh shirt with a red armored shirt over that had two orange stripes down the arms. Standard Anbu pants and ninja sandals, and to top it off a dark purple cloak that hung to his heels. He grabbed his ninja gear and headed for his bedroom window thinking the rooftops would be faster. Unknow to him sometime else was also running late and was just about to jump the next gap when Naruto popped up causing the person to trip and tackle both of them to dirt below.

" Uggg what hit me?" Naruto croked out. His eyes were closed but he could feel weight on top of him. He felt something soft in his hand, with his eyes still shut he gave a small squeeze. When a small eep sounded in his ear he knew he figured it was not something but someone, and that someone happened to be a girl.

He slowly opened his eyelids to face what ever wrath awaits him. When he had finally opened his eyes he was stunned, not only was it a girl but a certain pale eyed girl with blue hair that seemed to shine in the sun. She had on a tan hoodie with fur lining. She had black baggy cargo pants with a white bandage around her right thigh with standard ninja sandals. " You haven fun there Tiger?" She said with a sing-song voice with a slightly giggle at the end. She seemed unaware of his gropeing through her thick jacket but Naruto could feel a slightly bulge in the jacket.

Naruto noticed his hand was still on Hinata's breast. He gave a slight chuckle before his nose sprayed blood and fainted. His head hit the ground hard enough to leave a small crater.

Hinata's pov

"Oh dear not this again, I thought we fixed that with less ramen intake- oh well I dont have time to wake him." Deciding to pick up naruto bridal style. I start to jump from rooftop to rooftop with him firmly in my arms, just as we near the school he snuggled closer to my body.

"Oh Hinata-hime you smell so wonderful" naruto mumbled as we descended to the ground of the academy before I could register what he said I slammed into the ground with naruto still on me creating a human barrier between me and whatever knocked into us.

I readied my bakaugan ready to strike whatever knock us over, I look to see none other than kiba on top of naruto.

"Oh hi Hinata" kiba said casually

"HEY MIND GETTING OFF ME!?" naruto shouted at kiba

"Stupid mutt, he ruined my cuddle time with naruto, for this he shall PAY.

" I thought evily

Kiba seeming to realize that he wasn't on top of me quickly hopped off both of us.

"Why were you carrying him, Hinata?" Kiba asked directing his slits to me, not calling naruto by his name.

"Thats none of you're business, I would suggest you talk nicer about my friend." I replied icely putting naruto on his own two feet.

"What would you're father and Neji do if they knew how close you're getting with him." Kiba said taunting me

"They would tell you that you're lying because naruto and I are just friends" I said my anger flowing in my veins "furthermore neither one of them would have a problem with it because naruto would be a great addition to any clan!" I said my voice getting louder.

"Come naruto let's get to class, there's nothing to see here" I said coldly keeping my eyes still on kiba.

Kiba sat there stunned, I grabbed naruto leading him into the school and away from kiba but not before disabling him with a jukian strike to his legs and arm.

"If you ever talk to me like that again and I promise you will be drinking all you're food and you won't be able to get hard EVER again" I whisper my promise in kibas ear.

We got to the class room, today is the day that we get our teams. I really hope I get placed with naruto, I would love to get a chance to train with him, and maybe figure out why the village seems to hate him

"Now team 7" Iruka smile faded to snarl " Sasuke Uchiha... Naruto Uzamaki... Hinata Hyuga." The room was dead silent. Glares were shot at me from every were. The girl's in the Sasuke fanclub were going crazy to have the prize stolen from them. The Naruto fanclub was more happy for they all know of Naruto's not-so-secert crush on the young heiress.

"I am so happy that I got placed on Narutos team" I thought " I cant wait to work with him"

-End pov-

The room was filled with a high pitch noise that sounded like a mix between a dying cat and a banshee. The noise belonged to a long pink haired girl. " Why does she get to be on Sasuke-kun's team, I'm number one kunoichi here I should be on his team!" Sakura Haruno, Sasuke's number on fangirl and current president of the Sasuke Uchiha fanclub, shouted out in ear popping screech.

Naruto all the other hand was bleeding slightly out of his ears. With him now having enhanced sense thanks to is 'prisoner' his hearing was 100 times better then any human and 75 more then any animal.

" That is why you are not on his team." " Now team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka... Shino Aburame... Sakura Haruno." Iruka was now plugging his ears with his fingers form the shriek coming from the ' pink banshee '.

" WHAT...Why am I on dog breath and creepy bug guy's team!?" Everyone was now either passed out from pain or is plugging there ears with everything from fingers to balls of paper in ears. " I desev...Ugch" Sakura was cut of by a pale hands finger tip touching the center of her throat. The hand belonged to a one Hinata Hyuga with a very nasty glare the could kill.

" I may not like mutt over there but I know he has skill... and for SHINO his bugs are not creepy sure a little weird but he also as skill...WHAT do you have..nothing but a big forehead and fangirl syndrome badly, and you sound like dying cat so keep you mouth shut!" Hinata's whole face seemed to darken and eyes seemed to hold the Shinigami itself.

In a very undignified flop Sakura fell back to her seat unable to talk. One hand held her throat and was gently rubbing it. Everyone else seemed to be awestruck by Hinata's words. Many jaws were on the floor but three sets of minds had the same thought " Wow..she is strong ... she will be mine." One was lased with lust another with venom and last with a care.

Hinata walked back to her seat and helped Naruto tend to his bleeding ears.

" So he is sensitive to high pitched noise...Maybe if I use a dog whistle I could get the upper hand and finally beat that blond demon brat!" Two people thoughts in unison.

2 hours later

-Sasuke's mind-

" First our sensei is late by two hours...second I have to be on mister nobody's team...Third I got miss pretty princess's father to worry about, well at least she might give good genes for me later...and I can crush his dream when I steal that stupid hat." He gave of a light chuckle followed by a hard glare towards his blonde rival.

\- end Sasuke-

\- Hinata's pov-

" Oooo this could not be any better! First I get to be on Naruto's team and get rid of all those glares and annoying fangirls. Maybe I can get that tightwad Sasuke to loosen up a little bit.

"COME ON already sensei hurry up and get here!" Naruto shouted impatiently

I giggled "always in a rush" I thought

As soon as he shouted that a kunai flew threw the air landing directly in front of Naruto's ninja sandals.

"Welcome team 7, my name is kakashi sensei. My first impression of you...disappointing" kalshi said rubbing the back of his head . Now then shall we have our meeting?" " Ten minutes roof." And with that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

\- 10 minutes later-

" Ok tell me a little about yourself?" Kakashi asked not turning away from his orange book.

" Can we have a example sensei?" I asked

" Ummm my name is kakashi hatake I don't have many dislikes... I like a lot of things...I don't feel like telling you my dreams." He finished with a eye smile before returning to his book.

" All we got was his name." I growled out to myself

" Ok blondie go."

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki and my dream is to be Hokaga some day, believe it!" Naruto said excitedly. " I like ramen but I dislike the three minutes it takes to cook. I also like someone very close to me." He finished with a little pink frosting his cheeks.

I was shocked to say the least. I never know Naruto liked someone in that way he never showed any signs of it. I Was trying to figure out who this person was when I was interrupt by a soft nudge from Naruto.

" Ok emo your go." Kakashi's smile could be seen through his mask. He was no longer starring at his book but at me, as if he seemed to know something I did not.

With a hard glare at Kakashi he spoke "My name is Sasuke Uchiha I have no likes or dislikes and my dream is to kill a certain man, and I will do anything to achieve it." Sasuke said with a more then normal bloodlust and then turned straight back to broading like a bitch.

" Ok blue haired princess if you please." Kakashi spoke more formal with a slightly bow at the waist. I could not help but blush, when I heard a thud on me left I was all ready aware of what made the noise.

"Hello my name is Hinata Hyuga my likes are cinnamon buns ,flower pressing. My dislikes is somebody who judges another before they know them and the men who seek only power. and my dream is to banish the clan seal." I said finally

" A noble cause for a noble heiress." Kakashi bowed again " Meet at training ground seven at 8...don't eat breakfast...you mostly likely throw it up." With out another word Kakashi seemed to vanish into thin air.

" Well that seemed...short, and why not eat breakfast?." Naruto's brow was crinkled in confusion. " He seems like jerk who what's us to starve...great sensei he is." Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest and made a very childish pout.

I couldn't help but laugh at his cute face. The way he had his hair made him look slightly animalistic and how the whiskers gave him a feral but very cute look. The way his cloak gave him a mysterious aura, I felt a fire start deep inside me when ever I caught myself looking at him. What is this feeling it is weird...yet I like the warmth it brings me. I thought

My thoughts were Interrupted by a sudden sigh coming from my right. Sasuke Uchiha, he stood up and put his hands in his pockets, brooding like a little bitch. But what happened next will haunt my dreams for months. A look of pure evil intentions and lust was what I saw before he walked away leaving me and Naruto alone.

'' Well i think i will get going, i bet you have training with your dad so." Naruto eye's seemed to dull with thoses word's for just a instant before turning back to there normal shimmering blue that touched your very soul.

" Well actually dad has clan things to do, so I am free most of today." I smiled at him hoping to get him to open up. " So do you want to get some food?" I asked as I turned to jump off the roof, I heard a thud behind me. As I glanced over my shoulder I saw Naruto with his eye's glazed over with a stupid smile from ear to ear that, once again gave me a feeling of warmth. As I picked him up I could feel the warmth carry to my cheeks. " Why do I feel this way?" I ponder as I look for a place to eat.

"Oh I know! Naruto's favorite ramen shop!" I thought giddly. I grab Naruto bridal style and started to walk to our destination to eat.

\- council room same time-

" We should kill it!" A fat short man with a cane yelled out.

" The demon must not be allowed more power." Other bellowed out. It was a woman this time with long brown hair to her butt. " That monster has no right to be around the great last Uchiha!"

As the yelling continued the third Hokaga was pinching the bridge of his nose to try and dull the headache he had. The reason why this meeting turned from bad to worse. The civilian council was upset how the team's were placed. They believed that if this demon was around there great Uchiha to long he might turn into the next Itachi. Now they thought Naruto might try and steal clan secrets from him with his demon power.

" This is unacceptable, I demand that my daughter be placed on Uchiha Sasuke's team." The pink banshee Saki Haruno stood glaring at the Hokaga as if demanding him to refuse.

" Miss Haruno if I am...on what ground do you see this...change will benefit the team's and the village?" The Hokaga was careful with his word's if he spoke wrong he knew the council would twist his word's for they're purposes

You could almost hear her smile creep on to her face. It seemed she was expecting a question of this sort, if her innocent but not so sweet smile told anything. " Well for the sake of the village we should train him as a Weapon but of protection against enemy villages and war. Furthermore if we keep him in with his team, he might...take advantage of his fellow female comrade in a mission out side of our reach." Saki glanced at the Hyuga clan head, Haiashi Hyuga. "After all he does have the demons strength we have all seen that, he might very well have the foxes chakra too! Hes had recent spikes over the years, anything could be possible with that demon child." She spoke after

The elder clan head wore a standard Hyuga white kimono with a brown jacket overly. His face looked like stone not even fazed by the banshee's jab at someone he all ready counted as family due to him and the fourths past history. He Even tried to adopt young Naruto when he was kicked out of the orphanage at 7, but the civilian council some how always blocked everything for being finalized.

Haiashi went to stand when he noticed a brief glance from Saki to Danzo who returned it with the smallest of nods. The action was so fast he was sure he was the only one to see it thanks to his view point on the far end of the table farthest from the door. " If I may Miss Haruno." With a small nod from the woman, who clearly thought he would agree with her, due to his daughter being on that things team.

" I am very competent on my daughter's ability to hold her own against any and all threats, may that be from external or internal does not concern me." His face was set as stone as he glared at Saki. She was physically shaken by the man's ice cold tone. Haiashi's head made a audible snap as he seemed to stare out the window behind Hiruzen head. The corner of his lips curled into what could only be described as, a smile.

To see the normal stone statue Hyuga actually smile shocked most of the civilian side and scared most of the shinboi side. They only saw this smile once before and that was when they were all told of his engagement to Hitomi. What on Kami's green earth made the normal stick in the mud Haiashi smile?

The smile faded as soon as it appeared. The stone Hyuga was back. " Hokage if I may?" With a nod from Hiruzen, he continued " Naruto-San is a great asset for this village as he is now, after all high ranks in all his classes was number one if I am not mistaken, and he has never been in trouble for that, sure he's a prankster but that's why he's loveable. if we TRY to turn him into a weapon who to says this weapon emight not turn on us. I don't fear he will do anything with my daughter or any other woman for that matter"

Danzo was quick to stand, almost to fast for the cripple he claimed to be. He wore bandages on most of his body only leaving on arm his left eye and patches of hair showing. He walked with a sever limp and a cane. As he cleared his throat to talk, he took a small glance at that woman who seemed to be quiet nervous the same woman with long brown hair who was looking for something earlier. With a small nod in return the woman seemed to calm down a bit. This did not go unnoticed to most of the shinobi side.

" That is where I plan on stepping in Hokaga-sama. With my program he will come a weapon who obeys with out question and he will no longer have emotions to draw on for any undesirable actions." Danzo spoke as if it was all ready confirmed. The civilian council were agreeing with the old war hawk.

"Nobody deserves that, he is still a human being! Weither or not he has the nine tails inside, he is a damn fine student and shinobi! Why I would put my reputation on the line that he won't be anything but his job!" Haiashi spoke with power and complete confidence.

The room went completely still after his outburst, nobody seemed to even breathe.

"Is that true Haiashi Are you willing to put you're family's reputation on the line for this child?" The third asked

After a brief moment of stilled silence

"Yes Third Hokaga I am sure just as I am that he is not a child but a man in a child's body" Haiashi said

"Then I have made my decision Naruto will stay of his own free mind unless he gets into serious trouble. But know this Haiashi if he does get in trouble it will be on you to deal with it." Hiruzen said as he took off his hat. " If that is all dismissed." Ready for this to be over he watched as the civilian council rushed out off the room like it was on fire, all but one. This was the same brown haired woman from earlier and now that he had a better look at her, he realized she was not council but a ninja in disguises. Before he could utter a word the woman appeared next to Haiashi with the use of a replacement with his chair. She quickly hugged Hinata's father waist in a bear hug while her hands formed a half ram seal with a shout of ' Kai' the room filled with smoke and a unhuman like scream.

The room was quiet for a few minutes while the dust settled. When everyone could clearly see again the were astonished. The woman's arms were still locked tightly around the seemingly unfazed Hyuga clan head's waist, while the body now arm-less lady against the back wall. Her head was laying in a unnatural angel while her legs were mangled and bloody.

"If that is all Hokaga-sama than I will be taking my leave" Haiashi nodded to the rest of his fellow clan head and headed for the door.

Meanwhile

Back to Naruto and Hinata

Hinata's pov

We stopped at Naruto's favorite ramen noodle shop, it was quiet at the ramen shop when they entered. They sat at the counter.

"Ah father you're favorite customer is here!" The noodle shop woman exclaimed

A man in his early 40s with grey sprinkling his hair came out of the back.

"Naruto- (whichever one means that they are close) how good it is too see you, I started to worry when I hadn't seen you in a week." The shop keeper said to Naruto.

"Yeah sorry about that (insert shop keepers name here), I was super busy studying and training for the shobi test." Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"He looks so damn cute when he does that" I thought dreamly

"Well don't go worrying me like that! If you leave the village at least tell me. now whos this young lovely lady next to you? You're girlfriend perhaps?" The shop keeper said

Naruto's face turned beat red " uh uh nothing like that! Hinata's one of my new team mates the other is duck haired boy Uchiha." Naruto groaned a bit at the end.

" oh well at least you have something pretty to look at on you're missions." The shop keeper said winking at me in the process.

"Uh uh uh" THUMP Naruto was on his back, face steaming red and was out cold.

"Oh great he did it again, why does he keep doing that whenever somebody talks about me? Maybe I should ask my mother." I thought. Deciding on taking him back to the compound until he wakes again. "Good that will give me a chance to talk to my mom before father arrives home"

With that I picked Naruto up bridal style and teleported infront of the compound.

"Good evening princess" Ko said from the guards post. Ko was a slender man with brown hair and grey pupiless eyes, but unlike the other family members he actually smiled no matter the occasion.

"Hey Ko mind opening her up for me?" I asked pointing to the gates.

"Sure can but on the condition you tell me whos you're handsome friend that you have in you're arms?" Ko asked his grey eyes lightening up in amusment.

"Ah a friend." I said trying hard not to blush.

"Uh huh I am sure hes "just" a friend." Ko said chuckling opening up the gates.

I walk quickly to the main house and couldn't sense my father anywhere in the house.

"Good, now all I have to do is set Naruto down and find my mom." I thought. I put Naruto in my bed letting him sleep. I walk away from Naruto's sleeping form on my bed.

I found my mom in the kitchen, she was cooking dinner.

"Good afternoon sunshine, why dont you wash up and help me with dinner." My

mother said smiling pleasantly. She handed me the things for the table. " Make sure you boyfriend is in between us."

My head snapped to see your eye's starring right into me like they were seeing my very soul. I could tell I was blushing by the heat I felt in my cheeks. " Mom...He is not my boyfriend he is just my teammate." My heart seemed to ache with every word like the word's were a curse. Mother seemed to notices as she pulled me into a tight hug.

" Don't worry baby girl it will all make sense soon enough." Hinata's mom promised

"Why does he always faint around me mama?" I asked a bit distressed.

"Oh honey thats just how boys that age are. Tell me does you're teammate have a family?" My mom asked softly

"No mama, its just him" I said a bit sad for the poor ninja.

"Ah I see, well when hes awake I would like to speak to him privately" my mom said returning back in the kitchen, before I could follow after and press her for more questions naurto entered the room, with that adorable sheepish face on.

"Damn he is too damn cute for his own good" I thought.

"Oh hi Naruto I see you finally woke up, did you sleep well?" I asked smiling softly at him.

Pink stained his cheeks suddenly " yes Hinata I did thank you" Naruto said smiling his foxy grin.

"Mmhmhm that just makes me wanna make him smile even more." I thought

My mom walks in from the kitchen

"Oh you must be Hinata's new team mate, I am Hitomi Hyuga pleasure to me you. I insist on that you stay for dinner."

"Oh thank you kindly Lady Hyuga, but I wouldn't want to impose on you guys and you're family dinner" Naruto said as formal as he could.

" I didnt even know he could be formal!" I thought laughing slightly.

" I insist, you're staying and that's final." My mom said dismissing his arguments with a swish of her delicate hand.

By this point I was trying not to laugh out loud at Naruto's facial expression, it was a mixture of awe,fear and shock. And it was utterly adorable.

My mom left handing me a bowl of food to put on the table. "Here I must get back to cooking. " She said and hurried back into the kitchen.

"Honeyyyyyy honey biscuit immmmm hommmmmeeeeeee" my father rang from the front door. A loud offt was heard soon after.

"He really should be prepaired to be tackled when he comes home like that" I thought giggling

Soon after my father entered the dinning room with my sister clinging to him like a kola to a tree.

"Hello sunshine" my father beamed at me and then he turned his head and looked at a very pale looking Naruto. "Ah hello you must be one of Hinata's new team mate, Naruto Uzakmi right?" My father asked turning his sharp eyes on the yoing shinobi.

Naruto started to sweat a bit and grew paler if possible "yyy-eeesss ssssiirr" Naruto answered.

I giggled "I guess daddy can be a bit scary at first but he was just a big ol teddy bear." I thought cheekily.

My fathers face then softened into a smile " it's nice to finally meet you and put a face to the name."

My mom walked into the dinning room with dinner in her hands it was tempura one of my favorites

"And for you my sweet flower, a fresh thing of sunflowers you're favorite" my father said to my mom handing her a bouquet of Sunflowers.

"Thank you sweetheart, come lets all sit and eat" my mother said beaming.

We all sat down around the table my dad at the head my mom to his right and my sister to the left. I sat next to my sister and Naruto sat on my right. We began quietly eating dinner.

"So Naruto tell me do you have family dinners at you're home?" My mom asked politely

Confusion crossed my mind " I already told her that he didn't have a family" I thought

"Well I dont have a family necessarily but I do have Iruka-sensei, pervy sage, and Hokaga-jiji. But this is the first family dinner I have had." Naruto said happily

"Oh I see, what's you're favorite dish Naruto? I will be sure to make it next time you have dinner with us." My mother said using her sweetest voice. I could tell my mother felt bad for the poor boy.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head "ah I like ramen" Naruto answered quietly.

"No honey I meant an actual dish like makizushi " my mother said sweetly

"That's all I really eat Lady Hyuga, I haven't had much else aside from box cereal ma'am." Naruto said his face redding a deeper shade of red.

Dumbstruck, my mother's eyes soften " oh well then I will make you a platter of bits of everything and you can tell me which you like best." My mother said recovering quickly.

Dinner was filled with light chatter after that taking about this and that, Naruto settled to relax after a bit and joined in on the conversation. Dinner was soon after that and we had a small dish of wagashi afterwards. It was late by the time we finished.

"Oh dear I had realized it gotten that late" Naruto said jumping up when he read the clock on the wall. " I must get going you and I both have a early day tomorrow" Naruto said looking at me

"Oh no dear its so late, why don't you stay in one of our spare rooms." My mother said

"Oh no lady Hyuga I could not possibly impose on you and you're family" Naruto said bowing.

"You're going to be staying here, I need to talk to you privately anyway" my father said at last, using his no nonsense tone that he used for the family clan.

Naruto's face paled "well if you guys insist" Naruto said rubbing his head like he always does when hes nervous.

"Yes you will be staying in Kos home and will show up here for breakfast tomorrow morning. " my father spoke once again. "Now if you follow me to my office were we can privately talk" my father said standing motioning for Naruto to follow.

"Oh god my father is going to talk to Naruto privately, I wonder what about." I thought terrified.

I follow behind but close enough for my father to not to notice me, they entered the room and shut the office doors.

"Now Naruto im not going to sugar coat this, but theres people in the village who wantwan to turn you into a weapon with no emotions. However I managed to stop it at the cost of my family honor, so from now on you cant be pranking the village or getting into any trouble. After all you're now a ninja of the left village and now have the Hyuga family honor on you as well." My father said straight to the point.

"I understand sir, I will be on my best behavior" Naruto said a second later

"Good and one more thing before you go, Make sure that you protect my sunshine" my father said referring to me.

"Always Lord Hyuga" Naruto said opening the office doors, I quickly teleported to my room so that way they didnt know I listened in on there private conversation.

"Poor Naruto" I thought getting ready for bed.

End of hinata pov

Author note

This has certainly been my longest chapter to date! Whoof, let me know what you guys think. I would also like to give my wife a big shout out for helping me out tremendously in this chapter! Thank you amm ;) if you're interested in reading my wife's storys she is on the app wattpad. Also like to give snake a shout out as well you're comments are super helpful. I plan on having a filler arc soon. Let me know what you guys think.

Love

Kychan & amm :*


End file.
